What Ryoga Finds Out!
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: What happens when Tatewaki, lets out something Ryoga, never had expected him too? Will Ranma, ever be to figure it out? It's all right here, in what Ryoga Finds Out!


What Ryoga Finds Out!

Characters: Ryoga, Tatewaki, and Ranma + Others.

Idea: I can just picture this happening.

Setting/Location: Somewhere in the middle of the forest, on some path, X miles from the park, Nerima Japan.

[AN: A one-shot; do _**NOT**_ own Ranma ½. Also, this is just a quick one-shot, so it's not really my best work. I just hope you'll all enjoy it anyway.]

What Ryoga finds outs!

One evening Ryoga, was running through the woods, down a cemented path, that eventually led down to Nerima's park. Only to have seen a filmier acquaints, that, unlike the others, he barely fought. Usually when the two had fought, it was usually on the same side, among the others. Ryoga, saw the near six foot, brunette boy, who carried a wooden sword, walking to him without notice.

Tatewaki, who was on the other side, looked up to find Ryoga, standing there in front of him, with a blank expression across his face. Tatewaki, on the other hand, stared at him as if it was the end of the world. Although he tried to hide it, he was in no doubt that the lost boy, could see it pretty clearly.

Ryoga, stepped back before he let out a slight gasp. "I've seen that look before."

Tatewaki, eyed Ryoga, confused. "Your point?"

Ryoga, pointed right at Tatewaki. "There's something brothering you, isn't there? I can tell."

Tatewaki, stepped back this time in denial. "What? There's nothing brothering me." After that, he let out a nervous laugh. "What makes you think that I Tatewaki Kuno, would be bothered by anything."

Ryoga, eyed Tatewaki, as if he were stupid and in denial. "I can see it. It's written all over your face. So, quit acting so smug.

Tatewaki, glared back at Ryoga, "It's all in thy head!"

Ryoga, smirked as he let out a small grin. "It looks like I hit a nerve."

Tatewaki, swung his bokken aside. "Enough!"

Ryoga, folded his arms as he studied the kendoist. "So let me guess, you fell in love with someone, and they don't love you back."

Tatewaki, sent Ryoga, a shaky, stare before he shook the rest his thoughts off. "It's nothing, I tell you." This time Tatewaki, looked aside again with a shrug. "It's not your problem…so worry about it not."

Ryoga, pointed to himself. "Look, I'm going through the same thing. So I understand what it's like.

Tatewaki, just shook his head, as he looked at the ground. "Thou hast slightest idea not!"

"Well if it's not that, then what is it? Ranma, beat you for good this time or-" Just then, Ryoga, noticed Tatewaki, slightly shift in place.

Ryoga, tossed him another look. "Or… does this have anything to do with the Pigtailed girl?"

Tatewaki, froze in place, before he closed his eyes. "Look at it this way, Ryoga, sometimes things are better left unsaid."

"Oh so you finally found out that Ranma, is actually the Pigtailed girl, and no one else knows." Ryoga, slowly _solved_ out. "It's okay Kuno, I won't tell anyone else." Ryoga, clenched his hand, as an he smirked with a leer across his face. (But now that I know, I'll now have something _on_ Ranma. To get him back, after all those comments he made. Making me feel like a fool, in front of Akane, of all people."

Tatewaki, cleared his throat. "I guess, if what you say about the Pigtailed and Ranma, are true…then a I guess…"

Ryoga, stepped back in shock. "You mean, you _didn__'__t_ know?"

Tatewaki, shook his head, then he shrugged. "…I guess it makes more sense, now that I come to think of it.

"Makes more sense?" Ryoga, blinked at Tatewaki, confused. "I thought if you ever found out that Ranma and the Pigtailed girl, are one and the same, that you would-"

Tatewaki, blinked as he sent Ryoga, a look. "Would what?"

"Well… start getting all wiled up, and run off to fight Ranma, about it," Ryoga, finished in clear.

Tatewaki, sighed under his breath. "If I tell you… promise not to tell a soul?"

"I promise."

"I Tatewaki Kuno, am in love-"

Ryoga, pointed back at Tatewaki, with a grin on his face. "Ah, I knew it!"

Tatewaki, handed him a look.

Ryoga, suddenly pulled back. "Uh, sorry…continue."

"With-" Tatewaki, swallowed nervously before he dropped his head. "-with um…

"How pathetic…" Ryoga, interrupted once more. "You can't even tell _me_ who it is. Well you don't see me standing stumbling around; at least I'm not afraid to tell people who I like."

Tatewaki, shoulders were on the edge, before he scowled back at Ryoga. "This is _different_. You have no idea what it's like."

Ryoga, just then started to rumble on. "Look, I don't know who it is, what they look like, or how bizarre it is; just tell me who it is already."

Tatewaki, flushed before he spoke out of pressure. "Ranma Saotome. All right. I Tatewaki Kuno, had fallen in love with Ranma Saotome, got it?"

Ryoga's eyes widen, with an unreadable expression across his face. "You fell in love with-" Ryoga, couldn't control his inner laughter. "Ra- Ranm-Ahahahaha!" Ryoga, busted into laughter. He laughed so hard, he had to hold himself, from falling.

Tatewaki, scowled before he sent rash, dagger-looks at Ryoga. "It's not funny."

Ryoga, coming up with his own devious plans ahead, he stomped the ground with one foot. "This is too good." Just then Ryoga, caught Tatewaki's bokken up to him.

"Not a word! Not a soul! Understood?"

Ryoga, nodded in reply before he made another remark. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be pointing that thing at your boyfriend."

Tatewaki, redden again in regret, that he ever let it out to begin with. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. I've seen the way, you act around Mousse."

Ryoga, stepped forward in shock, with his fist clenched. "What was that? Akane's the only that I-"

"Thou art the one who says, that I can't open up; give me a break."

Ryoga, veined before he shrugged aside. "Fine…I guess, in a way, there _could_ be something there. But it's nothing compared the things you two do."

Tatewaki, blinked at a lost. "We do?"

Ryoga, tossed him a look. "Well Ranma, is the Pigtailed girl, after all. I mean, if anything, there's a good chance he possibly knows…or at least has some kind of idea behind it all, anyway."

Tatewaki, stood there, as some lost thoughts, had finally caught up with him; only just then, to overhear Ryoga.

"So how long have you liked guys for?"

Tatewaki, tossed an withering stare back. "That's one guy and-" He clearly read Ryoga's looks. "-and-" Tatewaki, sighed, getting annoyed by them. He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I guess… it's always kinda been there."

"Who?"

Tatewaki, stood there stupid. "Who?"

Ryoga, now looked at Tatewaki, like he was clueless. [AN: Well most people think he is…not the issue here. On with the fic…] "You know, who you were attracted to before Ranma?"

Tatewaki, reacted back in thought. "Oh- that?" Tatewaki, shrugged. "One or two, until Akane, came along, but it's nothing compared to how I feel about him.

Ryoga, threw daggers back at Tatewaki. "Don't you even think of-"

"Relax, that was years ago, and it was only because I thought she was a guy- at the begging."

"What did you do, when you found out that Akane, was a girl?"

"I tried to make it work…" Tatewaki, shook his head. "But it just- it didn't feel _right_. Something was _off_…" Tatewaki, shrugged before he turned to Ryoga. "Something was _missing_.

"Because Akane's a girl Kuno, a _girl_," Ryoga, snapped. "Despite the fact, no matter how many times that boyfriend of yours."

Tatewaki, grinned this teeth together, with a small growl, before he snapped back at Ryoga. "He's not my boyfriend." Tatewaki, glanced away for a minute, before he continued. "Besides, it's not like it really matters. It's not there's anything wrong with girls, I'm just don't find myself to be attracted to them like that."

"So, even though Ranma, turns into the Pigtailed girl, you would still accept him?" Ryoga, questioned in interest.

Tatewaki, nodded. "If Ranma, truly is the man, he claims he is."

Ryoga, eyed back at Tatewaki. "Oh, he is." Then Ryoga, leaned toward him, before he lifted up on finger. "Even if he chooses to change himself into a girl, and ends up going out with a bunch of guys, for whatever he wants."

Tatewaki, widened his eyes at Ryoga, in shock. "He what?"

Ryoga, nodded. "There's lots of times, I've seen guys ask him out for coffee or something."

Tatewaki, bit his lip, before another question arose. "I'm almost afraid to ask, how far he had gonen with one of those guys."

Ryoga, went on and on. "Well it's only small things, like food here, money there. Even to get information, or to use it to win a battle. That still doesn't mean he considers himself a girl. He figures, since he's practically forced to be one, that he miles well would get the most he can out of it." Ryoga, shrugged his shoulders. "Then again, I wouldn't know, and I don't think I do."

Tatewaki, looked away, sadden in thought. "After all that time, he's been with me. After that he turned to Ryoga. "I couldst hast giveth him all of that. Why in world possessed him to be asking random people off the street?"

"If there's any guy, he's been the closest with, it's with you, so you better consider yourself lucky. Besides, it's not like those things are planned. They just happen at random. Sometimes I even catch him off the guard and confront him about it, but he never listens and he never changes. Even if he does change into a girl."

Tatewaki, blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Ryoga, shrugged aside, before he tossed a sly look at Tatewaki, "He probably would've even been your first kiss, if it wasn't for Mikado."

Tatewaki, handed the sly man, a look. "Mi-ka-do."

Ryoga, nodded along to his next statement. "The Figure-skating freak..yeah."

Tatewaki's slightly dropped his jaw. "How- how did-"

"Mikado, was like you. He wasn't aware of Ranma's cruse, and mistook him for the Pigtailed girl."

Tatewaki, eyed Ryoga, in more confusion. "And Ranma, didn't stop him."

"He would've if he wasn't on skates at the time. As you and I, both know, that Ranma, stake with his life depended on it." Ryoga, shrugged aside. "Then again, Ranma, was able to pull off a fair fight."

Tatewaki, looks at the ground, away. "Yeah, no kidding."

"Relax, I mean it was Mikado, after all, who had kissed him. It's not like he choose to do it, or anything like that. It didn't mean anything, so-" Ryoga, paused at the sight of another guy walking up to them, that was no other, then Ranma, himself. A evil grin took over Ryoga's face.

"I know that!" Tatewaki, responded, as he studied Ryoga's face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Ryoga, let out a small whistle. "Yoo-hoo, looks whose here," Ryoga, added a sly look back at Tatewaki. "It's your lover-boy."

Tatewaki, finally glared at Ryoga, as he scowled. "Silence you!? Call me that not. Thou promised a single word not…"

"Lover boy and clueless sitting on a bench, R. A. N. M.A and K.U.N.O, first comes talking, then comes kissing, then here comes everyone now after them, after them."

Tatewaki, looked like he was about to kill Ryoga, right then and there. "Where the hell did you come up with that?"

Ryoga, shrugged sumged. "At the top of my head."

Tatewaki, clenched his body. "Not another sound, thee understand?"

"Oh, I understand all right."

Ranma, walked up to them, still on the path. He blinked confused. "Ryoga? What are you doing here?"

Tatewaki, clenched his fist. "Saotome's right, what art thou still doing here."

Ryoga, gave Tatewaki, the most unreadable look on the planet. "That should be my question." Ryoga, pointed down at Ranma. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Ranma, waved a piece of paper in the air. "You sent me, to come fight you here, remember; or did you forget?"

Ryoga, turned right at Tatewaki. "I challenge letter…I see."

Tatewaki, clenched his fist back up at Ryoga. "Aye and only a challenge letter."

Ryoga, jumped down and ripped the challenge letter out from Ranma's hands.

Ranma, caught on unexpectedly, not reading Ryoga's actions. "Hey! Give that back!"

Ryoga, quickly read the challenge letter to himself, to find out that it was after all, just a challenge letter. "Humph… I guess you were right, it is just a challenge letter."

Tatewaki, right then and there, slapped himself stupid in the head. (Ugh… Ryoga, that idiot!)

Then, another thought had finally hit Ryoga. (Wait a minute, if Kuno, fights Ranma, as a means to get closer-) "Oh I see-" Ryoga, tossed Tatewaki, a look. "Now I understand why, you like to fight him so much."

"Yeah, I'm sure that he gets a kick out of losing all the time," Ranma, spat out sarcastically.

Ryoga, dropped his jaw. (Kuno, let's Ranma, win!) Ryoga, busted in laughter again. "Ohohoho…"

Tatewaki, jumped down, before he ripped the letter out of Ryoga's hand. "Listen you, I only fight Saotome, for one thing, and one thing alone."

Ryoga, nodded along. "Uh- yeah you can saw _that_ again." Ryoga, then turned to Tatewaki. "Wow, so it must be true, you must really be in-"

Tatewaki, quickly cupped Ryoga's mouth, with his hands, before his eyes strained back. "Stay quiet you."

Ranma, studied the two, with an awkward look on his face. "Uh? What are you two talking about?"

Tatewaki and Ryoga, turned to Ranma, before Tatewaki, let his hand down. Nonetheless, Ryoga, spat out a answer, that didn't really answer anything. "I donno, why won't you go ask Kuno?"

Tatewaki, priced dagger- looks at Ryoga. "Quit doing that already; it's not funny."

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki. "What's going on Kuno?"

"He has something to tell you," Ryoga, burled it out.

Tatewaki, quickly looked at Ranma. "I got nothing to say you." Then he turned to Ryoga. "You stay quiet you- you-"

Ranma, rolled his eyes at Tatewaki. "Look man, are we going to fight or what?"

Ryoga, folded his arms, before he eyed the two. "Of course you two are going to fight? I can't wait to see how it goes."

Tatewaki, eyed Ranma. "Let's fight, before wasting on that thing over here."

"I wouldn't be one talking, lover- boy."

Tatewaki, froze in place, as he obtained, strange looks from Ranma. "Lover-boy?"

Tatewaki, clenched his fist, before he dropped his head and flushed. "Thou want to know not."

"Good, cause for once, I don't."

Tatewaki, cleared his face, before he looked back up. "Let's Fight!"

Ranma, cracked his knuckles. "Okay then! Finally glad that we're back in some filmier territory."

After that Tatewaki, and Ranma, just went off fighting, as Ryoga, continued to make comments. Nothing much happened after that, as Tatewaki's secret, was still kept safe, inside this very forest.

THE END!


End file.
